Biarlah Dunia Tahu
by Jaeyong Princess
Summary: [NCT] jaeyong mungkin memang bukan pasangan pertama bromance yang SM ciptakan sampai berubah menjadi sungguhan, tapi jelas merekalah yang pertama membuat "kehebohan" di dunia maya. Main pairing : jaeyong. Slight : yuwin, johnten, yuten. Mature content! Explicit! Don't read it if you're not comfortable with it. :))


Jaehyun sangat mudah terbangun ketika ia tertidur. Suara se-pelan apapun dapat membuatnya terjaga, apalagi suara Lee Taeyong yang memanggil namanya, eh, bukan…tapi menyanyikan namanya dengan melodi salah satu lagu Hyuna yang nge-hits, yang pernah mereka tampilkan di NCT Life untuk _aegyo battle_.

"Jaehyunnie...hik… lalalalalalala… _eotte_? Aku _cute_ kan? Hik, aku hebat kan? Hik….AKU BISA MENYENTUH BULAN! HAHAHA…. Hik… hik.." Taeyong meracau sambil cegukan. Jalannya sempoyongan. Cengiran konyol tak lepas dari wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Ya ampun! Kenapa _hyung_ minum banyak sekali sih?!" Jaehyun yang sejak tadi hanya tidur di kamar hotel karena terlalu lelah, sementara Taeyong, Yuta, Johnny, Doyoung, dan Taeil pergi minum-minum di bar untuk merayakan kesuksesan NCT _World Tour_ yang ke-3 di Tokyo, kini mulai berjalan menghampiri Taeyong yang hampir ambruk ke lantai.

" _Aigoo~~ my honey pig._ Hihihi." Taeyong cekikikan sambil mencubit kedua pipi Jaehyun dengan gemas.

Jaehyun yang menahan tubuh Taeyong dengan kedua lengannya hanya menghembuskan napas pelan melihat kelakuan _hyung_ nya saat ini. Seharusnya tadi ia ikut saja ke bar dan menjaga Taeyong, MEMPERINGATKANNYA untuk tidak minum terlalu banyak! Apa Taeyong lupa, kalau toleransi alkoholnya sangat rendah?!

"Harusnya tadi kau ikut, hik, Jaehyunnie, seru..hik.. sekali.. Youngho….hik.. menari dengan….hik…liar dan konyol…" Cengiran Taeyong semakin lebar, matanya yang indah menatap Jaehyun dengan tidak fokus, mengerjap-ngerjap dengan _cute_.

Jaehyun tahu, saat ini _hyung_ nya bukan hanya mabuk, tapi juga kedinginan. Taeyong memang akan selalu cegukan kalau merasa kedinginan.

Cepat-cepat Jaehyun menuntun Taeyong ke tempat tidurnya yang berada di samping tempat tidur Jaehyun, hanya terhalang oleh meja kecil yang di atasnya ada lampu tidur.

Kemarin NCT mengadakan konser di Tokyo Dome, sebagai rangkaian tur dunia mereka yang ke-3, dan hari ini mereka dibebaskan untuk bersenang-senang sebelum besok sore pulang kembali ke Korea. Seharian tadi Jaehyun kalap _shopping_ bersama Mark dan Winwin, mengunjungi tempat-tempat belanja yang paling oke di Tokyo, dan tentunya wisata kuliner! Mana mungkin Jaehyun mau melewatkan wisata kuliner! Meskipun ia sudah sering datang ke Jepang, baginya wisata kuliner adalah suatu kewajiban, karena masih banyak sekali tempat makan yang belum pernah ia kunjungi, dan tentunya karena ia _cinta_ makan!

Karena terlalu lelah, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk tidak ikut bersenang-senang di bar malam ini. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidur, kebalikannya dari Taeyong dan Johnny yang malah tidur di siang hari tapi bersenang-senang di malam hari.

"Ke mana perginya bulanku, Jaehyunnie?" Taeyong mengedip-ngedipkan mata bulatnya yang berbinar indah dengan sangat menggemaskan, membuat Jaehyun salah tingkah. Padahal _hyung_ nya ini sedang mabuk, tapi kenapa kedua matanya masih terlihat menggoda? Jaehyun menghela napas berat, lalu mulai mendudukkan Taeyong di tempat tidur, melepas sepatu _converse_ merah yang Taeyong kenakan, dan kemudian mendorong tubuh Taeyong dengan pelan hingga punggungnya menyentuh kasur hotel yang empuk. Jaehyun juga memastikan kepala Taeyong berbaring dengan nyaman di bantal.

Tepat ketika Jaehyun hendak menarik selimut yang masih terlipat rapi di bawah kaki Taeyong, tiba-tiba Jaehyun merasakan tangan Taeyong menggenggam lengan bawah Jaehyun dengan keras, rupanya Taeyong kini bukannya berbaring malah duduk. Jaehyun menoleh. " _Hyung_ , tidurlah. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, dan _hyung_ mabuk berat. Aku tidak ingin _hyung_ sakit kepa…" Jaehyun tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena kini Taeyong menarik lengan Jaehyun dengan sangat kuat, membuat Jaehyun terjatuh ke atas kasur, menimpa tubuh Taeyong.

"Jaehyunnie, cium aku…" Taeyong berkata dengan lembut sambil menatap Jaehyun dengan penuh harap.

Jaehyun menelan ludah. Seharusnya kemarin ia menolak saat Winwin memintanya bertukar kamar!

Satu kamar dengan Lee Taeyong, orang yang selama 5 tahun (atau lebih?) ini dicintainya secara diam-diam, HANYA BERDUAAN SAJA di hotel, di Tokyo, jauh dari kamar anggotaNCT yang lain, bukanlah ide yang bagus!

Selama 5 tahun menjadi anggota NCT, Jaehyun sudah terlalu sering melakukan _skinship_ dengan Taeyong di hadapan kamera. Tentu saja karena itu adalah perintah SM.

Jaeyong. SM sudah mencoba memasangkan berbagai macam _pairing_ grup mereka sejak zaman SM Rookies dulu, tapi Jaeyong lah yang paling banyak mendapatkan sorotan dari fans. SM ingin Jaehyun dan Taeyong memiliki banyak _bromance moments_ di tiap acara, membuat para fans menggila. Tapi tanpa SM ketahui, hal ini juga membuat Jung Jaehyun semakin GILA! Karena Jaehyun terlalu menyukai _skinship_ dengan Taeyong. Sejak dulu, semua yang ia lakukan adalah nyata, bukan sekedar pura-pura demi mendapatkan popularitas ataupun menyenangkan hati fans.

"Jaehyunnie…" Lirih Taeyong. Entah kenapa terdengar sedih.

Jaehyun yang kini tersadar dari lamunannya, cepat-cepat mengusap kepala Taeyong dengan sayang, lalu mengecup keningnya. Sudah biasa. Jaehyun sudah terlalu sering melakukan hal ini demi _fan service_. Mereka bahkan sering berciuman di pipi saat berada di atas panggung ketika melakukan konser, membuat para fans memekik heboh! Tentunya, semua itu adalah "perintah" SM. Jangan tanya, berapa ribu fans yang sudah terkena serangan jantung mendadak gara-gara ulah mereka!

"Jaehyunnie…" Taeyong menarik kerah piyama biru yang Jaehyun kenakan, membuat Jaehyun berhenti mengecup kening Taeyong, dan kini menatap wajahnya.

Jaehyun masih berada di atas tubuh Taeyong, dengan sebelah tangan yang menjadi penopangnya, agar tubuhnya yang berat tidak menghimpit Taeyong.

Taeyong mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, sampai bibirnya menempel di bibir Jaehyun. Hanya beberapa detik, tapi sanggup membuat napas Jaehyun tercekat, hingga rasanya mau mati saking senangnya!

" _H-hyung_ …" Jaehyun tergagap. Ia memang sering membayangkan hal ini. Mencium bibir kemerahan Taeyong yang lembut dan manis. Tapi… tidak seperti ini! Tidak di saat Taeyong sedang mabuk, tidak dapat berpikir jernih, dan kemungkinan besar akan melupakan hal ini pernah terjadi keesokan harinya saat dia sudah sadar nanti!

Taeyong mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jaehyun, menarik Jaehyun dalam kecupan manisnya lagi.

" _Hyung_ …..kau mabuk…" Jaehyun mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya, tapi lengan Taeyong terlalu kuat mengalung di lehernya. Kali ini bahkan Taeyong melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Jaehyun, membuat Jaehyun semakin kesulitan bernapas karena… ia bisa merasakan kejantanan Taeyong yang keras di balik celana jeans nya menyentuh kejantanan Jaehyun yang berdenyut dan mulai mengeras sejak Taeyong mengecup bibirnya beberapa saat yang lalu, padahal ciumannya hanya ciuman ringan! Tapi Taeyong benar-benar bisa membuat Jaehyun terangsang, bahkan hanya dengan sentuhan ringan. Oh, jangan tanya sudah berapa kali Jaehyun "mengatasi sendiri" akibat tangan nakal Taeyong yang "tanpa sengaja" menyentuh kejantanan Jaehyun bahkan sejak sebelum debut dulu, hingga sekarang! Para fans mungkin hanya tahu beberapa, di antaranya saat _NCT Life in Bangkok_ , dan _NCT Life in Seoul_ , padahal sebenarnya jauh lebih sering!

Jaehyun melenguh pelan saat Taeyong semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan mengeratkan kakinya di pinggang Jaehyun, membuat Jaehyun tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk tidak balas mencium Taeyong dengan ganas. Apalagi kini ia sudah benar-benar terangsang! Ia lupa kalau Taeyong sedang mabuk.

Jaehyun mengimbangi ciuman Taeyong yang terkesan menuntut. Menghisap, menjilat, dan menggigit pelan bibirnya yang sudah terlihat semakin merah dan bengkak. Bahkan Jaehyun berinisiatif lebih dulu untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Taeyong. Persetan dengan rasa alkohol! Mulut Taeyong tetap terasa manis dan menggairahkan!

"Mmmhhh…mmmmh…" Taeyong nampaknya semakin menikmati ciuman Jaehyun yang makin hebat. Sebelah tangannya kini meremas kepala Jaehyun dengan kuat, lalu mendorongnya semakin mendekat seiring dengan lumatan Jaehyun di bibir Taeyong yang semakin cepat, Taeyong pun memainkan lidahnya dengan lihai di mulut Jaehyun, seolah tak mau kalah dengan teknik berciuman Jaehyun.

Tubuh Jaehyun sudah bersandar sepenuhnya di atas tubuh Taeyong sekarang, dengan posisi berlutut, dan dengan kedua kaki Taeyong yang melingkari pinggangnya dengn erat. Kedua tangan Jaehyun meremas pinggang Taeyong, mengangkat tubuh rampingnya sedikit, membuat ereksi mereka semakin bersentuhan seiring dengan ciuman yang semakin dalam dan panas.

"Mmmmhpphhhh! Hah….hah…" Taeyong sepertinya kehabisan napas. Jaehyun menarik kepalanya perlahan, memberi kesempatan pada Taeyong untuk menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya, karena ia sendiri rasanya mampu dan mau-mau saja terus mencium bibir Taeyong tanpa jeda meski itu berarti ia akan mati kehabisan napas nantinya!

Konyol memang. Jaehyun tahu. Tapi kini Jaehyun tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Ia hanya ingin terus merasakan bibir manis Taeyong di bibirnya, dan menjelajahi mulut Taeyong yang hangat.

Jaehyun menurunkan wajahnya lagi dan melanjutkan ciuman mereka yang terputus. Kali ini, Taeyong lah yang terlebih dahulu menyelipkan lidahnya ke mulut Jaehyun, dan dengan bersemangat menjelajahi mulut Jaehyun yang rasanya kini semakin terbakar karena gairah. Ditambah lagi kini Taeyong mulai menyentakkan pinggulnya ke atas, membuat kejantanan mereka yang masih tertutup kain jadi bergesekkan.

"Nnngghhhh…." Jaehyun balas menyentakkan pinggulnya ke bawah, membuat gesekkannya semakin cepat dan nikmat.

Mereka terus berciuman dan bermain lidah sambil menggesekkan kejantanan mereka yang kini sudah sepenuhnya menegang. Tangan Jaehyun turun ke bawah, menangkup pantat Taeyong yang _sexy_ , meremasnya perlahan sambil terus menggesekkan kejantanan mereka, saling berbagi kenikmatan.

Jaehyun merasa pening seketika, karena terlalu banyaknya kenikmatan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat. Napasnya terengah. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai membasahi keningnya. Taeyong mengeratkan pelukan kakinya di pinggang Jaehyun sambil terus mengimbangi hentakkan pinggul Jaehyun, membuat Jaehyun melepas ciuman mereka untuk menarik napas dan menggeram pelan sambil bergumam "Taeyong _hyung…."_

"Nnghhh, Jaehyunnie…. Aaaah…" Mata Taeyong merem melek saat Jaehyun membuat gesekkan kejantanan mereka semakin menggila. Desahan Taeyong membuat Jaehyun semakin bergairah.

"Ah-ah-ah…Jaehyunnie…" Taeyong sudah tidak tahan! Ia pun menyentuh kejantanan Jaehyun dan meremasnya dengan kuat, membuat Jaehyun menggeram pelan dengan suaranya yang berat dan _sexy_.

Taeyong menyelipkan tangannya ke balik celana piyama Jaehyun, menyusupkannya di balik celana dalamnya, dan kemudian meremas penis Jaehyun yang keras.

"Hnnnggghhhh…" Jaehyun menyentakkan penisnya ke dalam tangan Taeyong dengan tidak sabar. Taeyong mendorong tubuh Jaehyun, hingga kini Jaehyunlah yang berbaring di kasur. Taeyong merangkak, duduk di atas kaki Jaehyun sambil terus mengurut penis Jaehyun dengan pelan tapi erat. Sebelah tangannya yang lain menurunkan celana Jaehyun sampai mata kaki, agar ia bisa lebih leluasa menggerakkan tangannya naik turun di penis Jaehyun yang makin lama makin tegang dan mengeluarkan _pre cum_.

Taeyong memelintir, mengurut, dan mengocok penis Jaehyun yang terasa hangat dan berat di tangannya itu dengan semakin cepat, membuat Jaehyun menggeramkan nama Taeyong berulangkali sambil memejamkan kedua matanya saking terlalu menikmati _service_ yang Taeyong berikan padanya saat ini.

Setelah beberapa menit, Jaehyun merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda kali ini. Sesuatu yang lebih lembut, kenyal, dan basah, membungkus ujung penisnya.

"Aaahhhh…." Jaehyun membuka matanya dan mendapati Taeyong balas menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu. Mulutnya yang mungil mengulum ujung penis Jaehyun yang mengacung tinggi, tanpa melakukan apapun, membuat Jaehyun tersiksa dengan hasratnya yang semakin meletup-letup.

Jaehyun sering membayangkan hal ini, tentu saja! Dan sekarang ia masih tidak percaya, fantasi-fantasi liarnya satu per satu mulai terwujud!

Jaehyun selalu membayangkan, bagaimana rasanya bila mulut mungil Taeyong melahap penis Jaehyun yang besar dan panjang. Tentu saja akan muat, Jaehyun tahu! Karena meskipun Taeyong memiliki mulut yang mungil, saat ia membuka mulutnya itu… seperti ketika makan sesuap nasi yang terlalu penuh…mulutnya akan membuka dengan sangat lebar.

Taeyong mulai menjilati penis Jaehyun yang sudah semakin banyak mengeluarkan _precum_ itu disertai dengan hisapan-hisapan kecil, membuat Jaehyun semakin mengerang keenakan. Tangan Jaehyun otomatis memegang kepala Taeyong dan menekannya ke bawah, memintanya melakukan lebih.

Taeyong menurut. Kini ia mulai menghisap penis Jaehyun dengan cepat sambil memaju mundurkan kepalanya hingga ujung penis Jaehyun menyentuh tenggorokan Taeyong, membungkus dan memijit penis tegang Jaehyun dengan ketat.

"Aaaaahhh…. _Hyuuung_ …." Jaehyun menyentakkan pinggulnya ke atas, menginginkan lebih, tapi Taeyong segera menahan pergerakannya dengan menekan paha Jaehyun kuat-kuat. Sebagai gantinya, Taeyong jadi menurunkan dan menaikkan kepalanya dengan lebih cepat sambil menghisap dan mengulum penis Jaehyun kuat-kuat.

Di saat Jaehyun sudah tidak berusaha menyentakkan pinggulnya lagi, satu tangan Taeyong kini beralih memberikan kocokan-kocokkan di batang penis Jaehyun yang tidak muat ke dalam mulutnya, sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain memelintir _balls_ Jaehyun dengan sensual.

"Nngghhh…..ngggghhhh… Taeyongie _hyung…nnnghhhh_." Jaehyun terus menggeram dengan napas terengah-engah. Suaranya terdengar semakin dalam dan _sexy_ , membuat Taeyong semakin bersemangat berusaha untuk memuaskannya. Taeyong sangat suka mendengar suara Jaehyun ketika berbicara, bernyanyi, apalagi menggeramkan namanya seperti sekarang ini!

Jaehyun meremas rambut cokelat gelap Taeyong lebih kuat saat dirinya hampir sampai. Mulut hangat Taeyong benar-benar membungkus penis Jaehyun dengan sangat hebat. Jilatan lidahnya yang panas membuat sekujur tubuh Jaehyun meliuk.

"Nnnnggghhhh….. mmmmmhhhhh….." Jaehyun memejamkan kedua matanya lagi, menikmati sensasi luar biasa yang diberikan Taeyong, dan tak lama kemudian ia pun sampai, memuncratkan cairannya dengan kencang dan banyak sekali ke mulut Taeyong, membuat Taeyong terbatuk pelan, tapi menelan semuanya, dan bahkan terus menghisap dan menjilati penis Jaehyun, seolah meminta Jaehyun mengeluarkan semuanya di dalam mulutnya untuk kemudian ia telan seluruhnya tanpa ada yang tersisa.

Jaehyun yang masih menikmati sisa-sisa puncak kesenangannya, tidak sadar bahwa kini Taeyong sudah melepas kemeja dan celana jeans nya sendiri, dan bahkan meraih botol _hand body_ di dalam kopernya.

"Nngghhh…." Jaehyun merasakan penisnya kembali diurut oleh tangan Taeyong, tapi kini terasa dingin dan lebih licin karena _hand body._

Taeyong merangkak naik ke tubuh Jaehyun, mengecup dan menghisap bibirnya dengan sensual sambil terus mengocok penis Jaehyun yang kembali menegang.

Jaehyun kehabisan napas. Tubuhnya masih sensitif. Penisnya mulai membesar dan mengeras lagi berkali-kali lipat. Rasanya tak lama lagi ia akan sampai untuk yang ke-2 kalinya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Taeyong berhenti. Ia merangkak menjauh dari tubuh Jaehyun, masih tetap mengocok penis Jaehyun yang semakin membesar sambil menariknya pelan-pelan, membuat Jaehyun mengangkat tubuhnya hingga duduk karena Taeyong sepertinya memang menarik penis Jaehyun agar Jaehyun ganti posisi.

Taeyong mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Jaehyun, lalu berbisik dengan menggoda. "Aku menginginkanmu, Jaehyunnie…" Taeyong yang memang sudah duduk sambil membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, kini memposisikan ujung penis Jaehyun ke lubangnya, menyelipkan penis Jaehyun di antara apitan pantat Taeyong dengan sangat perlahan, begitu…. menggoda, tapi sekaligus menyiksa.

" _H-hyung…_ nanti kau kesakitan. Sebentar…aku persiapkan dulu."

Taeyong pun mengangguk dengan cepat, tidak sabar. Ia bahkan membantu mengolesi jari-jari tangan Jaehyun dengan _hand body lotion_ banyak-banyak. Ingin segera menikmati penis Jaehyun yang berukuran sangat besar dan panjang itu di dalam lubangnya, memanjakannya, dan membuatnya berada di langit ke-7.

Perlahan, Jaehyun mendorong pundak Taeyong hingga kini Taeyong berbaring di posisinya yang semula di atas kasur. Tubuh Jaehyun yang berotot kekar mengungkung tubuh Taeyong yang juga berotot tapi terlihat ramping.

Jaehyun melumat bibir Taeyong tepat ketika ia menusukkan jari telunjuknya yang sudah dilapisi _lotion_ ke dalam lubang Taeyong, membuat Taeyong menjerit keras. "AAAAAHHHH."

Jaehyun memaju mundurkan jarinya perlahan sambil terus mengecupi bibir Taeyong.

"Ah…ah… ah…Jaehyunnie.." Taeyong merintih sambil menggeliat pelan.

Jaehyun pun menusukkan jari tengahnya, hingga kini ada dua jari yang keluar masuk lubang Taeyong. Bibirnya turun ke leher Taeyong, menjilati dan menghisap kulit leher Taeyong yang mulus hingga berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Taeyong menoleh ke kanan, meregangkan lehernya, memberi akses lebih agar Jaehyun semakin leluasa memberikan _kiss mark_ di lehernya.

"Ah…ah….ah…." Taeyong terus mendesah sexy seiring dengan tusukkan jari Jaehyun.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Taeyong menjerit. Sepertinya Jaehyun telah menemukan _sweet spot_ nya.

"Terus….Jaehyunnie…. AAAAAHHHHH….. Masukkan milikmu sekarang…. AAAHHHH…." Tubuh Taeyong yang menggeliat menggairahkan, disertai dengan suara seraknya yang mengalun dengan merdu membuat Jaehyun ingin cepat-cepat menggagahi Taeyong, merasakan bagaimana lubang sempitnya membungkus dan memijat erat penis Jaehyun yang kini sudah sepenuhnya tegang kembali hingga terasa menyakitkan.

"AAAAHHHHH….. JEHYUNNIE, MASUKKAN SEKARANG!" Sepertinya Taeyong sudah benar-benar tidak sabar. Padahal persiapannya belum selesai! Penis Jaehyun itu sangat besar. Ia takut Taeyong akan kewalahan karena belum siap. Lubangnya masih terasa sangat sempit, bahkan hanya untuk kedua jemari tangan Jaehyun.

"NNNNNGGHHHHH." Jaehyun menggeram saat Taeyong meremas penisnya dan mengarahkannya pada lubang miliknya.

Taeyong sungguh tidak sabaran!

Jaehyun pun tak bisa menolak. Kalau itu yang Taeyong inginkan maka Jaehyun akan melakukannya sekarang juga.

Jaehyun mengulum, menyedot sebelah _nipple_ Taeyong tepat ketika ia menusukkan penisnya ke lubang Taeyong.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH…. JAEHYUNNIE! SAKIIIIT…." Taeyong berteriak kencang. Air matanya bercucuran, membuat Jaehyun berhenti mencoba memasukkan penisnya ke lubang Taeyong yang memang masih sangat sempit itu.

"Hyung, apakah kau pernah melakukan ini?"

Taeyong menggeleng. Air matanya masih bercucuran.

Dengan _gentle_ , Jaehyun pun mengecupi dan menjilati air mata Taeyong. Ujung penis-nya bahkan belum sepenuhnya bisa masuk ke lubang Taeyong. Ia menahan dirinya, tidak ingin menyakiti Taeyong.

Jaehyun mulai memijat penis Taeyong, sambil menyodokkan penisnya lebih dalam lagi ke lubang Taeyong, berusaha masuk, berharap Taeyong akan melupakan rasa sakitnya sebentar saja, tapi Taeyong malah menjerit jauh lebih keras. "AAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH, JAEHYUNNIEEEE!"

"Ssssshh…., _hyung_ …" Jaehyun mengecup sudut mulut Taeyong. Jujur saja, Jaehyun sudah tidak tahan, ingin segera menusukkan penisnya dalam sekali hentak, kemudian menggenjot lubang Taeyong dengan cepat dan kasar, merasakan betapa nikmatnya pasti lubang Taeyong yang mengiurkan itu akan memanjakan penis Jaehyun nantinya. Tapi melihat kondisi Taeyong saat ini yang menjerit kesakitan, bahkan di saat penis Jaehyun baru masuk sedikit sekali, membuat Jaehyun mengendalikkan hasratnya itu. Dan sebagai gantinya, ia mulai menciumi bibir Taeyong lagi, mengalihkan rasa sakit Taeyong.

"Jaehyunnie, hiks…" Taeyong tersedu. "Sakit…."

Jaehyun tidak ingin berhenti, tapi… mana mungkin ia bersikap egois dan menyakiti Taeyong!

Perlahan, Jaehyun pun mengeluarkan penisnya yang baru masuk sedikit dari lubang Taeyong, lalu berbaring di samping Taeyong dan menarik Taeyong yang masih terisak ke dalam dekapan hangat.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung…._ " Jaehyun merasa bersalah.

Taeyong memeluk Jaehyun sambil menggeleng. "Bukan salahmu, Jaehyunnie. Aku….ingin kau…di dalam….tapi…sakit sekali. Hiks…"

Jaehyun menempelkan bibirnya di kening Taeyong agak lama. Kejantanannya masih berdenyut, keras, tegang, benar-benar sakit minta dipuaskan, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk menenangkan Taeyong. Biarlah ia mengatasi masalahnya sendiri nanti. Lagipula….astaga! Sepertinya Jaehyun sudah hilang akal! Bagaimana bisa dia memanfaatkan Taeyong seperti ini, di saat Taeyong sedang mabuk?!

"Jaehyunnie…" Taeyong mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Jaehyun lekat-lekat. Kedua matanya yang cantik masih dipenuhi gairah. Taeyong meraih tangan Jaehyun, dan perlahan mendekatkan tangan Jaehyun ke miliknya yang ternyata juga se-keras milik Jaehyun. Aaah, Taeyong kan sama sekali belum keluar. Padahal Jaehyun sudah keluar saat mulut Taeyong memanjakannya tadi. Jaehyun jadi merasa sangat egois!

Jaehyun mengurut penis Taeyong dengan cepat, membuat Taeyong mendesah penuh kenikmatan, menikmati tangan Jaehyun yang memanjakan miliknya dengan _gentle_. Tak lupa, ia pun meraih milik Jaehyun, melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ah…ah…ah…Jaehyunnie…ah…ah….ah…."

"Mmmmhhhhh…"

Selama beberapa menit, mereka terus berbaring bersisian, saling menatap, dan saling mengocok penis satu sama lain dengan cepat.

"AH….AH…AAAH… JAEHYUNNIE…." Sebelah tangan Taeyong mencakar bahu Jaehyun. Perutnya menegang. Ia hampir sampai.

Jaehyun menggeram, memijat, menarik, dan memelintir penis Taeyong semakin kuat, membuat Taeyong menjerit keras karena akhirnya ia sampai. "AAAAAAHHHHHH….. JAEHYUNNIE…" Sperma nya keluar banyak sekali, membanjiri tangan Jaehyun. Matanya terpejam rapat, menikmati puncak kepuasannya, dan jadi melupakan bahwa seharusnya ia tetap mengocok penis Jaehyun. Tapi Jaehyun tidak menuntut. Ia mengocok penisnya sendiri sambil menatap tubuh telanjang Taeyong yang penuh keringat dan matanya merem melek karena sisa-sisa ejakulasi hebatnya barusan.

Jaehyun menyambar bibir Taeyong yang membuka sedikit, dan detik itu jugalah ia akhirnya sampai untuk yang ke-2 kalinya. Cairannya memancar ke perut Taeyong, membuat Taeyong mendesah semakin nikmat. "Aaaahh, Jaehyunnie." Sebelum menerkam bibir Jaehyun lagi dengan lebih ganas dibanding yang Jaehyun lakukan sebelumnya.

"Mmmmmhhhh…." Taeyong kehabisan napas. Ia menarik wajahnya perlahan, menatap Jaehyun dengan imut. "Jaehyunnie, besok-besok kita coba lagi ya, masukkan penismu ke dalam lubangku."

Jaehyun tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Taeyong. "Iya, hyung." Tapi nadanya terdengar sedih. Karena ia tahu, besok Taeyong pasti akan melupakan kejadian malam ini. Taeyong memang begitu, setiap kali mabuk, ia tidak akan ingat apapun keesokan harinya.

"Ayo tidur, _hyung_ …. sebentar lagi pagi…" Jaehyun mengusap punggung Taeyong.

"Hmmm." Taeyong mengangguk lalu menyusupkan kepalanya ke dada Jaehyun sambil memeluk Jaehyun lebih erat.

Jaehyun menghela napas. Memutuskan untuk menunggu Taeyong tidur, lalu membersihkan sperma mereka, dan memakaikan Taeyong pakaian.

"Kau pasti tidak akan ingat besok, _hyung_. Maafkan aku, dan…. terima kasih." Jaehyun menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Taeyong yang bengkak tapi tetap terasa lembut itu dengan agak lama. Ia tahu, ini adalah yang pertama dan sekaligus terakhir kalinya ia bisa se-intim ini dengan Taeyong.

Meskipun Jaehyun belum merasakan betapa hebatnya lubang Taeyong memanjakan penisnya, tapi Jaehyun sudah sangat puas saat ini. Dan besok-besok, saat Jaehyun mengurung diri di kamar mandi, dia jadi bisa membayangkan dengan lebih jelas betapa sexy dan luar biasanya Taeyong saat mulutnya yang mungil itu memanjakan penis Jaehyun dengan hebat. Karena ia sudah pernah merasakannya. Bukan hanya membayangkannya, seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat Jaehyun bangun pukul 9 pagi, Taeyong sudah tidak ada di tempat tidurnya. Tadi malam, setelah membersihkan sperma yang mengotori tubuh dan kasur Taeyong, Jaehyun memang memindahkan Taeyong agar tidur di kasur Jaehyun yang bersih, sedangkan Jaehyun tidur di kasur Taeyong.

"Mana Taeyong _hyung_? Mandi? Atau sarapan?" Jaehyun duduk sambil mengucek matanya.

Ia masih merasa senang, tapi sekaligus juga merasa bersalah karena apa yang telah ia dan Taeyong lakukan semalam. Seandainya saja Taeyong tidak mabuk…. maka semuanya akan terasa sempurna.

Jaehyun menghela napas panjang.

Ponselnya bergetar. Ada pesan masuk dari Taeyong.

 _TY hyung : Jaehyunnie, saat di Seoul nanti, beli lube yang banyak ya. Sepertinya lotion ku tidak bisa jadi pelumas yang baik. Nanti kita coba lagi ya. Aku sayang Jaehyunnie._

HAH? APA INI? KENAPA TAEYONG MENGIRIMINYA PESAN SEPERTI INI? KENAPA TAEYONG BISA INGAT?

Jaehyun benar-benar kaget, tapi… ia bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia!

"Aku juga sayang Taeyong _hyung._ " Jaehyun tersenyum lebar sekali.

Apakah cintanya terbalas? Atau… Taeyong hanya menyukai tubuhnya? Dan… penisnya? Jaehyun tidak tahu. Tapi.. Taeyong berkata "aku sayang Jaehyunnie" kan?

"YESSSS! YESSSS! Akhirnyaaaa…. Hyung membalas perasaanku! Terima kasih, Tuhan, karena memberiku tubuh yang _sexy_! Dan… penis yang luar biasa yang membuat Taeyong hyung suka, serta… astaga!" Jaehyun tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila. Ia menghubungi Taeyong, tapi tidak aktif. Aneh. Ke mana Taeyong?

Jaehyun pun memutuskan untuk mencari Taeyong ke restoran hotel. Padahal dia belum cuci muka apalagi mandi! Bajunya hanya piyama. Piyama bersih tentunya. Piyama yang semalam kan sudah penuh sperma dan bau keringat. Yah, meskipun ia yakin kini tubuhnya masih bau _sex_ karena ia belum mandi. Tapi ia tidak peduli! Ia ingin segera bertemu Taeyong dan mendengarkan pengakuan Taeyong secara langsung!

Di restoran, Taeyong sedang sarapan bersama Jeno, Jaemin, Mark, Haechan, dan Doyoung. Jaehyun langsung berlari menghampiri mereka sambil tersenyum lebar.

Wajah Taeyong merona merah begitu melihat Jaehyun. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, memotong _steak_ , pura-pura tidak melihat Jaehyun.

"Hai, hyung…" Jaehyun melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di pundak Taeyong sambil nyengir, membuat Taeyong semakin merona malu.

Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taeyong dan berbisik. " _Hyung,_ kau mungkin hanya menyukaiku karena tubuhku yang sexy dan penis jumbo-ku sekarang, tapi tunggu saja…nanti kau akan menyukaiku seutuhnya."

Tanpa Jaehyun duga, Taeyong malah melempar garpu dan pisaunya ke atas piring, membuat bunyi nyaring yang menarik perhatian semua orang.

"DASAR IDIOT! AKU SUDAH MENYUKAIMU SEJAK KITA MASIH MENJADI TRAINEE, BODOH! AKU TIDAK TAHU LAGI APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN AGAR KAU MENGERTI, JAEHYUNNIE! KAU TIDAK PERNAH SADAR DENGAN SEMUA PERHATIAN YANG KUBERIKAN PADAMU, YANG BERBEDA DENGAN APA YANG KUBERIKAN PADA ANGGOTA LAIN, BAHKAN PADA JISUNG, MAKNAE FAVORITKU! AKU PURA-PURA MABUK ATAS SARAN YUTA! AKU HANYA KUMUR-KUMUR ALKOHOL TANPA MEMINUMNYA! AKU MEMANG BODOH KARENA TIDAK BERANI BILANG LANGSUNG, MAKANYA AKU PURA-PURA MABUK. AKU MENYUKAIMU, JUNG JAEHYUN IDIOT! SELURUHNYA! BUKAN HANYA PEN-" Sebelum Taeyong mengatakan lebih jauh, Jaehyun langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman panas. Tidak peduli dengan semua orang yang kini menatapnya, bahkan banyak di antara mereka yang merekam kejadian langka ini!

Persetan! Jaehyun pikir. Mereka berdua sudah diizinkan untuk berkencan. Sudah tidak terikat kontrak 6 tahun larangan berkencan lagi. SM sudah mengizinkan NCT berkencan.

Yah, jaeyong mungkin memang bukan pasangan pertama _bromance_ yang SM ciptakan sampai berubah menjadi sungguhan, tapi jelas merekalah yang pertama membuat "kehebohan" di dunia maya. Video Taeyong yang berteriak dan ciuman mereka yang panas langsung menjadi viral.

Untung saja, Jaehyun membungkam mulut Taeyong sebelum Taeyong mengatakan milik Jaehyun yang… ah sudahlah! Tidak perlu disebut-sebut lagi, nanti Jaehyun makin besar kepala!

.

.

.

Epilog :

"Taeyong ternyata sangat liar, astaga!" Yuta geleng-geleng kepala. "Padahal aku hanya menyarankannya untuk pura-pura mabuk, lalu menyatakan cinta terpendamnya pada Jaehyun, bukannya MENGGODA JAEHYUN! Dasar nakal!" Yuta melempar ipad nya ke atas tempat tidur, lalu melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Winwin di sebelahnya yang masih tertidur pulas sekali seperti bayi padahal semalam Winwin sangatlah liar di ranjang, sementara saat ini jaeyong sedang dikerubungi fans, antifans, dan paparazzi di luar sana.

.

"Aaah, aku iri pada keberanian Jaehyun." Yunho nyengir. "Apa jadinya ya kalau dulu aku dan Jaejoongie melakukan hal senekat ini di depan umum?"

.

"Jaehyun tidak elit sekali sih! Masih memakai piyama! HAHAHA. Tapi ciumannya boleh juga. Taeyong sampai mendesah keras dengan tak tahu malu seperti itu dibuatnya! Hahaha." Johnny yang masih tiduran kini cekikikan geli saat menonton salah satu rekaman video ciuman Jaehyun dan Taeyong di restoran hotel minggu lalu, untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya!

"Ten, mau melakukan hal yang lebih gila dari jaeyong tidak? Kita buktikan pada dunia, kalau johnten juga _real."_ Johnny mengedipkan matanya dengan genit, dan langsung mendapatkan lemparan bantal tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Dasar gila!" Teriak Ten. "Aku ini pacarnya Yuta _hyung_ tahu! Kau hanya selingkuhanku!"

.

 _The End!_

 _._

 _I need holy water!_

Nulis ini semalem gara-gara gak bisa tidur.

Kenapa abang Jahe makin _hot_ aja sih?!


End file.
